villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Table of Contents
=Era 1= Prologue #The Fall #One's Sacrifice #Blackest of Souls #Origins: Misery (Part 1) #Irreconcilable #Origins: Misery (Part 2) #Life Through Death #Arbiter's Tale: Young Blood #Arbiter's Tale: Creeping Shadows #Genocide of a Peaceful Race #A Mother's Love #Innocents #King of Kings #Arbiter's Tale: The Verdict #Betwixt - The Final Curtain #Betwixt - Broken Memories #Origins: Agent Red #Toy Soldiers #Birth of the Divine Machine #The Phoenix Laboratory Incident #Two Lives #Life Fades Away #Malignant Book I #Judge and Executioner (START OF BOOK I) #Total Control #Man vs Machine #The Twilight War #Jack of Hearts #Rebirth #Toys #The Fall of Avalon #Doctor Fell #Eeper Weeper #Little Poll Parrot #The Final Chapter #Attack of The Voice #Brother's Keeper #The Last Eclipse #Tricks and Puzzles #Pages of Fate #Seven: Pain of Failure #Origins: Freedom-Striker #Kindle:- Nightfall (END OF BOOK I) Book II #Warcry (START OF BOOK II) #Origins: Liberator #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Vacation #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love #Strays #Lord Of Illusion #Flipside #Dusk #Corruption #The Divine Machine Stirs #The Long Walk #Prince Of Darkness #Conquest of Darkness #Broken Wings #Dark Mirror #Court Of The Red Queen #Hell's Broken Angel #Destroyer #The Gate of Genesis #Burger Wars #Dance By Moonlight #Operation: SIM #Number One Fan #Bad Taste #The Phoenix Enigma #Joy and Sorrow #End Of Days #Endgame #Children At Play #Supernova #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Reunion #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 #The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 #Daughter of Darkness #Mission of Mayhem #SIM:- Rise of The Techno-Freak #Reflections #Heroes #SIM:- Revenge of The Techno-Freak #The Traitor's Punishment #Zero Hour #Agent Red, Tulwar, and a sandwich #Sonus #Monsters #Crash and Burn #Love is Human... #Venificus #The Last Resort #Utopia #Desert Rose #Unfeeling Numbers #Return to Order #Paint It Red #Virtual War #Trials of Purgatory #Omniwar (END OF BOOK II) Book III #Judgement Day (START OF BOOK III) #Risen Valkyrie #Aspects #Moonlight Shadow #The Living City #Under the Violet Sky of Dawn #Clandestine:- First Case #A World Without Hope #On the Run #Nothing To Fear.. #He Who Laughs Last... #Avenging Angel #Dealing Darkness #Rogues #World Walker: Escape from Hell #Rise of the Phoenix #Daring Race #World Walker: Wrath of Hades #Hail To The King #A World Without Hope #Wolves At The Door #Mother Knows Best #Vagabond Alliance Rising #Event Horizon #Soul Thief #Balanced Art #Message In A Bottle #Forward, and Into the Future... #World Walker vs Soul Thief #Soul Thief II #Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Unspeakable #Close Encounters #A Butterfly's Wing (END OF BOOK III) (?) Book IV #Bad Luck #Perilous Past #Inflexible Ideals #Consequences #Emotional #Hell in a Factory #Castle of Misfortune #Red Twilight #Ultimate Nightmare #The Shadow of Death (END OF BOOK IV, ERA 1 FINALE) =Era 2= =Non-Canon/TBD= Sometime Later... (THESE STORIES ARE TO BE PLACED IN THE TABLE OF CONTENTS ONCE THE TIMELINE HAS REACHED THE POINT WHERE THE STORY TAKES PLACE.) #A Shattered Youth In the Distant Future... # Non-Canon/Alternate Timeline Events (THESE STORIES ARE NOT A PART OF THE MAINSTREAM TIMELINE.) *Cry Freedom - Alternate Timeline event after Warcry *Destiny - Non-Canon Alternate Timeline event, in the middle of Book II *Omniwar (Non-Canon) Category:Important